


Contrôle

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « ...et ensuite je veux le sucre filé. Et les bonbons. Et le pomme d’amour. Et pour le dîner je veux un hot dog. Et ensuite je veux aller sure le manège avec les tasses. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Contrôle

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Contrôle**

« ...et ensuite je veux le sucre filé. Et les bonbons. Et le pomme d’amour. Et pour le dîner je veux un hot dog. Et ensuite je veux aller sure le manège avec les tasses. »

Il était depuis presque une demi-heure que Kei et Daiki étaient sorti, dirigés vers le carnaval, et il était depuis presque une demi-heure que le plus vieux continuait à énumérer une par une tout le chose qu’il voulait faire un fois arrivé.

Daiki hocha la tête de temps en temps, pour le faire savoir qu’il entendait ; non qu’il importait beaucoup à le plus jeune, puisqu’il allait de l’avant avec ses divagations et ses délires infinis sur ce qu’il voulait faire ou essayer ou manger.

Toutefois, Arioka était heureux. Il aimait voir ce regard excité dans le visage de Kei, il aimait voir que lui suffisait peu pour être tellement content.

Depuis que la semaine avant il lui avait promis de le ramener au carnaval, il n’avait cessé de sourire et de le remercier, en lui demandant constamment conformation, comme s’il pensât que le plus jeune aurait changé d’avis à tout moment.

« On y est presque, Kei. Je te recommande seulement de n’exagérer pas. J’ai promis à ta mère de te sauvegarder le foie. » il lui dit, avec un sourire sournois dans le visage.

Inoo hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, mais Daiki était presque sûr qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu.

Il allait être une longue, très longue journée mais, en fin, il pensait que ça en valût la peine.

~

« Kei... as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

Daiki était près de la porte de la salle de bains, avec d’un air préoccupé, en se mordant une lèvre, alors que Kei végétait abandonné au sol, la peau pâle et la tête appuyée sur les carreaux.

« Non. Je me sens si bien, ça ne se voit pas ? » il répondit, sarcastique, tous traces de bonne humeur disparus heures avant, quand il avait eu haut-le-cœur.

Arioka fait un demi-sourire, en essayant de ne se faire pas voir, et il s’appuya contre le montante de la porte, en croisant les bras.

« Admets-tu que manger le sucre filé après de le pomme d’amour et de l’hot dog n’a pas été une bonne idée ? »

« Ouais. » bougonna le plus vieux, avec un geste dédaigneux.

« Et que tu n’aurais pas dû manger le dernier sac de bonbons ? » il ajouta, alors qu’il pensa que si l’autre avait eu la force, probablement il lui aurait lancé quelque chose.

Kei soupira, en haussant les épaules.

« Je promis que la prochaine fois qu’on y va, je vais prêter plus attention à ce que je mange. »

« La prochaine fois ? » demanda Arioka, en levant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Kei, avec conviction. « Naturellement, nous devons retourner. Je n’ai fait pas même pas la moitié des choses que j’avais programmé. » il lui dit, en récupérant en peu d’énergie.

Daiki secoua la tête, et il ne répondit pas.

Il voulait vraiment rendre Kei heureux.

Vraiment.

Mais pas assez pour sacrifier son estomac. 


End file.
